Cleats are secured to watercraft for attachment of mooring lines. During periods of reduced visibility illumination has been found to be helpful. Locating cleats in the dark is much easier if the cleats are illuminated. An illuminated cleat can also indicate a person's location on a watercraft and thereby potentially prevent the person from falling from the watercraft.
Cleats have been illuminated by tubes filled with trinium gas, incandescent lamps, and by light emitting diodes. The trinium gas is radioactive. The gas has become too expensive due to government regulations. Incandescent lamps require electricity. The electricity can be provided by a generator or by a battery. Both sources of electricity require wires that pass through a bore through the deck or other structure of a watercraft. Wires deteriorate in high moisture conditions. Holes bored through a watercraft deck can leak when a sealant deteriorates. Batteries need to be recharged from time to time or to be replaced.
Light emitting diodes fail from time to time. Replacement of failed light emitting diodes can be difficult or even impossible. The time required to replace a diode, when replacement is possible, may be significant. Multiple tools may be required. Supplies such as solder and sealants may also be required.